Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel virus that infect Nylanderia fulva. The invention also relates to polynucleotide sequences of this novel virus, to biopesticides containing this novel virus, and methods of using the biopesticides.
Description of the Prior Art
Nylanderia fulva (Mayr), previously Paratrechina pubens (see, Gotzek, et al., PLoS ONE 7(9):e45314 (2012); LaPolla, et al., Syst. Entomol. 35:118-131 (2010)), is an invasive ant species that in recent years has developed into a serious pest problem in the Caribbean and United States (see, e.g., Wetterer and Keularts, Entomol. 91:423-427 (2008); and MacGown and Layton, Midsouth Entomol. 3:44-47 (2010)). A rapidly expanding range, explosive localized population growth, and control difficulties have elevated this ant to pest status. Professional entomologists and the pest control industry in the United States are urgently trying to understand its biology and develop effective control methods (see, e.g., Drees, et al., College Station: Texas A&M. 129-134 p. (2009) (insects.tamu.edu/fireant/research/projects/pdf/rasberrycrazyant.pdf); Warner and Scheffrahn, Gainesville: University of Florida, (2010) (edis.ifas.ufl.edu/pdffiles/IN/IN56000.pdf); Calibeo and Oi, ENY-2006 (IN889) ed. Gainesville: University of Florida (2011) (edis.ifas.ufl.edu/pdffiles/IN/IN88900.pdf)). Efforts have primarily focused on pursuing development of insecticide-based control strategies (Meyers, College Station: Texas A&M. 163 p. (2008) (urbanentomology.tamu.edu/pdf/meyer_dissertation.pdf)), as well as the effort to identify self-sustaining, biological control agents specific to N. fulva. While viruses can be important biological control agents against pest insect populations (Lacey, et al., Biol. Cont. 21:230-248 (2001)), none are known to infect N. fulva. 
There remains a need for biocontrol agents and/or biopesticides that eliminate or at least reduce the spread of N. fulva and their colonies. The present invention is directed to a novel N. fulva virus, polynucleotides of the novel virus, biopesticides containing the novel N. fulva virus, and methods of using the biopesticides to control the N. fulva population in an area.